Behind These Silver Eyes
by Fire Chica1
Summary: A new mutant comes to live at the mansion. But she has a secret that could kill them all.


**Title**: Behind These Silver Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything X-men except Saphira…

**Summary**: A new X-man recruit comes to the mansion and she has a secret that could become the downfall of mutants everywhere. Action, suspense, and a bit 'o fluff

**A/N:** Hey! I decided to take a break from "To Be a Wolf" so it is currently on hiatus. I just kinda got bored with it and didn't really know where I was going. So I'm taking a break and re-assessing the fic. Anywhoo I sure do hope you guys like this one. I'm open to criticism and compliments so review, review, review.

_It was a storm._

_A mind-blowing, incredible, dangerous storm. _

_She liked storms._

_The rain was lashing against the window. Slapping it over and over again, as if to punish it. And yet she still stood there, gazing through the window, never moving. _

_Waiting…_

_She didn't turn around. Not even to admire the beautiful study she was standing in. With its dark red wallpaper, oak furniture and plush cushions, it was easily the most beautiful room in the mansion. The books on the shelves were worth more than everything she owned. But still she stood, biding her time, waiting. _

_The door creaked open. _

"_Ah, hello my dear. On time as usual I see." A low, gravelly voice sounded from behind her._

_She said nothing._

"_And I see you have once again slipped in undetected. I do wish you would at least tell Gerard you are here. You could easily give a man a heart attack, standing there so quietly." He spoke in a fatherly fashion, his tone conveying a mild reproof. _

_But still she said nothing._

"_Well I see you are as talkative as ever."_

"_What's the job?"_

_Her first words all night._

"_I thought you would never ask. Well, let's get straight to the point. This will be the hardest job you have ever taken…but it will pay the most."_

"_I'll be able to handle it."_

"_Ah, I do not doubt that my dear, I have faith in you. You are the only thief I've hired that has never failed. But this job is different. It will require more than just your," he paused, not too sure what too say, "**Unusual **powers."_

_She turned. Her face was lost in the shadows of the blood-red curtains. The only things visible were her striking silver eyes. They seemed almost translucent, and a shimmer of dark red or deep oak would occasionally flutter across them. But there was one thing that her eyes clearly conveyed. Interest_

_He paused to smirk, then handed her a large folder. _

"_I need you to steal this for me."_

_She gazed over some diagrams of what seemed to be a small, metal disk._

"_You think it will be easy to steal?" His question mocked her, daring her to answer._

_She looked at him for a long time._

"_I always believe that everything is impossible to steal; which is why I am so good."_

_He chuckled to himself. "You know I've never met a thief quite like you."_

_She nodded absently as she flipped the page to a different diagram, one of an extensive mansion of some sort with many secret passages and hidden rooms. The mansion itself was contained in a few thousand square feet, but the tunnels went on for miles. With so many places to hide, it was a thief's dream. A large, square area in the heart of the mansion was colored green._

_The man spoke suddenly, "The green is where the disk should be. We cannot pinpoint its exact location with satellite photos, but it will be somewhere within this area."_

_She gazed over the photograph for a long time._

"_How much?" She asked._

"_1.5 million."_

_Her eyebrows arched in mild surprise. "So much."_

_He slowly sank into a plush chair behind an extravagantly built oak desk. He sat for some time, as if pondering himself how much the job really would pay._

_He lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye. "This device is very **valuable** to me."_

_She just nodded. In her line of business, she employed a "don't ask—don't tell" policy. She didn't care how her clients used the items she stole, and they didn't care how she used her money._

"_As I stated previously, this will also be your hardest job."_

_She chose her words carefully, she wanted this job badly, she needed the money, she needed the challenge. But she couldn't let him see her interest too soon. "How so?"_

"_You cannot just walk in there and steal the disk. It is guarded by some of the most amazing technology of our time."_

_She stepped out of the shadows, and took a seat across from the extensive desk. _

_Now he knew she was interested_

_He kept on like nothing had happened and threw another folder across the desk. This one contained several pictures of a tall glass tower that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It was filled with a thick yellow liquid. Suspended in the liquid was the metal disk._

"_This is where the disk will be held."_

_The mysterious girl looked at him suspiciously and opened her mouth to ask a question._

_He beat her to it._

"_How do I know it will be there?" He got up from his chair and started pacing around the room. "I have been after this particular object for years. I have been so close to it that I has been in my very grasp, only to be snatched away as I stood, glorying in my victory."_

_This was an obviously painful memory for he stopped pacing for a moment; a look of pure vehemence spread across his face._

"_I know everything there is to know about this particular... device. For those who are guarding it, the tower is the safest way. The yellow liquid is poisonous and will instantly kill anyone who touches it. Those who guard it keep it extraordinarily safe. For the device is so powerful it is a danger even to them." The irony seemed to amuse him for he paused his speech a moment to savor the delight._

"_There is only one way to steal it. You must stay with those guarding it. You must gain their trust and break them from the inside. You will be able to gain the access codes to the security system by proving your worth. But you cannot gain the disk until you know the secret of the tower. This secret cannot be obtained by skill alone, it must be... extracted. You will have six months in which to gain this secret. And I will contact you in a few weeks. Now, here is what you must do…_

Logan stared silently out of his bedroom window. Storms made him uneasy and the sky said one was coming.

_Logan, come to my office immediately_

Logan winced, he had never really gotten used to the professor invading his mind.

_This must be important, _he thought, _He didn't say please._

Logan made his way past the rec room and kitchen where he could hear the little punks making dinner. Fridays were always fend-for-yourself nights. Jubilee was yelling at Bobby and Kitty at Kurt. He smirked, yep; it was a normal night at the mansion.

He stepped through the door to the professor's office.

"What's up Chuck?" He asked gruffly.

The professor looked at him disapprovingly. He did not like being called Chuck. But he didn't have the time to get into an argument with the Wolverine.

"A new mutant has unexpectedly shown up on cerebro just a few miles from here. I would like you to investigate the situation… please."

_Got a please..._

"Just go into town and check around."

"Gotcha," Logan nodded shortly and turned to go.

"And Logan," The scruffy mutant turned from the door, "be careful."

"As always Chuck."

_Don't call me Chuck_

Logan chuckled but didn't argue back. The professor had been great to him. Taking him in and putting up with his bullshit. He was actually starting to feel at home here. Even if those kids did make life a living hell sometimes.

Logan was pissed.

He knew the mutant was here somewhere. He had been tracking him or her for the last hour.

The rain was pouring down; it was annoying Logan and making the mutant harder to catch.

He heard a rustle of movement beside him and leaped forward towards the noise. His hand caught a warm limb, an arm.

"Gottcha now bub," He growled.

But before he could do anything else an invisible foot collided with the side of his face. He loosened his grip and the mutant quickly wiggled out of his grasp.

"Oh so you wanna play."

He pounced forward, snagging a piece of clothing with his newly unsheathed claws. It wasn't much, but it was enough to slow the mysterious mutant for a slit-second.

That was all Logan needed.

He jumped onto the invisible person and pinned them under him. It was the most bizarre thing he had ever done. He could feel them struggling against him but he couldn't see anything.

Logan growled and tightened his grip, he wasn't gonna take this crap.

He heard gasping and chocking and soon a body filled the space where nothing had once been.

It was a girl.

By the look of it, she was about 18 years old. She was wearing torn jeans and simple black top, her long dark hair was soaked by the rain and it was plastered to her face framing her moon-white skin and… was that?

Silver eyes.

**A/N:** OOOOO, suspense! Yeah, and J.K. Rowling doesn't know anything about that. Lol, sorry, just a bit miffed by HBP. I was an awesome book though. Loved it. Well most of it. If you've read it you'll know what I mean. I don't wanna ruin it for anyone who hasn't read it yet. Anyways….R & R!

**A/N 2:** If anyone is interested I need a Beta! I would prefer someone who has beta-ed before and has some experience. If you are interested please e-mail me.


End file.
